<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kevin Price Gets Drunk and Married In One Night: A Two-Part Mini Opera by HeyAssButt2009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033464">Kevin Price Gets Drunk and Married In One Night: A Two-Part Mini Opera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAssButt2009/pseuds/HeyAssButt2009'>HeyAssButt2009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the Elders and Villagers ship McPriceley, Connor Loves Kevin Price, Connor is a little rulebreaker, Drunken Mistakes, Friends to Lovers, Gay Connor, Gay kevin, Happy Ending, Implied bottom Kevin, Kevin Price Loves Connor, Kevin gets drunk and married, Kevin is a little naive, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, No Homophobia, Not really but technically, Pining Kevin, Should be rated R for Nabas dirty mouth, The Elders Get Drunk, pining connor, this was originally a one shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAssButt2009/pseuds/HeyAssButt2009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Price knew right from the start that drinking alcohol from Africa was a bad idea. Especially since it was the Elders first time drinking anything remotely alcoholic. Now as he woke with his head pounding and an arm wrapped around his waist, that belonged to no other than Elder McKinley, Kevin Price realizes that drinking alcohol from Africa was a REALLY bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One: Of Headaches and Husbands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin should’ve known something was up when Arnold kept staring at him. </p>
<p>At first, it hadn’t bothered him. Arnold <em> always </em>stares at him like he hung the moon, sun and stars and everything in between, and while it has been flattering, now it had really begun to bother him. </p>
<p>Especially since Kevin was on the couch with Elder McKinley, <em> Connor, </em>Kevin reminded himself. They weren’t Elders anymore, not really, so Connor had told everyone to stop using their titles and go by their first names. Arnold’s staring didn’t weird Kevin out, but he was worried that Connor would feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Kevin shifted in his seat for the twelfth time since he and Connor had sat down, going over some paperwork from another district who wanted to fund their stay in Uganda since they were dropped by the Church. </p>
<p>Apparently the district that wanted to provide them money had one of the Mormons' companions in the hospital for severe food poisoning and no one wanted to leave his side. So now they had all that money and no way to spend it, until they heard about the Church abandoning eight young boys in Africa, even if it was their choice to stay, and they practically jumped down Connors throat to take their money, not wanting to waste it. </p>
<p>He felt Connor glance at him, his arm brushing against Kevin’s when he leaned in to point at a phrase Kevin didn’t understand. If Connor noticed Arnold’s staring, he hadn’t said anything. </p>
<p>Arnold was practically breathing in their face, and Connor was just completely absorbed into explaining how paperwork worked to Kevin, who was completely clueless towards anything legal. </p>
<p>“Can you stop that?” Kevin snapped when Arnold’s breathing became a little too intense. He looked up at his best friend and noticed he had a strange glint in his eye, and Kevin immediately became tense because that look only meant trouble. And he should know because he had lost count on how many times he had to get them out of it. </p>
<p>“We should get drunk.” Arnold had said, ignoring Kevin’s request. Kevin saw Connors head snap up so fast, he wondered how the District Leader hadn’t broken his neck just from the sheer force of it.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.” Connor said immediately and then went back to doing the paperwork that Kevin still couldn’t understand. He’d leave all the hard stuff to Connor for now on. Paperwork was too grown up and boring for Kevin. </p>
<p>“No offense Connor, but I don’t have to listen to you anymore.” Arnold told the older man and Kevin watched in surprise as Connors shoulders tensed. Every since the mission president incident happened weeks ago, Connor and Kevin became friends, and Kevin knew that being stripped of his district leader title would always be a sore spot of Connors. <em> Low blow Arnold, </em> Kevin thought, <em> Low blow.</em></p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong,” Arnold said hurriedly, noticing how his words had impacted the usually shut off leader “but I’m the prophet, and you’re still District Leader since the Book Of Arnold says so, but it’s been sooooo boring around here lately and things need to change.” </p>
<p>Connor glanced back up and put down his pen from where he was making changes on the paper. Kevin glanced between his two friends before nodding, not really picking a side but just edging the process on.  </p>
<p>“It has been boring around here lately Elder McKinley...Connor. And I appreciate your weekly board game you suggested, but since Neely broke the monopoly board that one time, we’ve had nothing else to do.” Kevin said. </p>
<p>Connor and Arnold are the only ones who Kevin refers to by first name. He’s not close to the other Ex-Elders like he is with them and Kevin doesn’t really remember their names, they don’t wear name tags anymore and Kevin isn’t going to ask, so he goes by their last because at least he can remember that much. </p>
<p>He feels kind of bad that he doesn’t make an effort to get to know anybody, but he’s fine with Connor, Arnold and Naba being the only ones in his friend circle. Kevin Price is an awful human being. </p>
<p>Connor shakes his head. “Losing at monopoly is one thing, actually picking up the monopoly board and splitting it in half with your <em> head </em> is a whole other thing all together.” </p>
<p>Everyone has been flabbergasted when it happened, not saying anything until Kevin busted out laughing, nearly in stitches, and everyone joined in. It had been pretty funny until Connor scolded Neely about breaking things when mad with your head was wrong and then Connor had scolded Kevin for laughing at someone’s anger even if it was funny.</p>
<p>“Remind me to tape it back together or something.” Connor said rubbing at his temple. Kevin frowned and patted a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning back at Arnold. </p>
<p>“Where would we even get the alcohol?” Kevin questioned. Arnold’s eyes lit up and Kevin knew he was about to mention his girlfriend. “Well Naba said that the villagers have their own alcohol, obviously, I’m sure they won’t mind sparing some. We could throw a party.” </p>
<p>Kevin opened his mouth but he didn’t know what to say. He’d never been to a party before. He’d never been <em> drunk </em>before. What’s the worst that could happen?</p>
<p>“You know what?” Connor said, throwing his hands up. “Screw it, I’m in.” </p>
<p>————</p>
<p>And that’s exactly how Kevin found himself setting up for a party later that night. How Arnold spread the word so quickly would always be a mystery to him. Arnold works in mysterious ways and Kevin would rather not question it.</p>
<p>“Have you ever gotten drunk?” Connor asked while he and Kevin carried buckets full of alcohol near the mission hut, the place where the party would be held. </p>
<p>“Never.” Kevin admitted. His arms burned with the weight of the buckets and Kevin was thankful that he looked stronger than he actually was. “Perfect mormon boy.” He said reminding Connor that Kevin never did anything wrong to disobey his parents, the Church or even God. Not until recently.</p>
<p>“Right.” Connor said and Kevin was glad that it also looked like Connor was struggling. You think that having them work out in the hot Ugandan sun everyday they would at least build up some muscle. </p>
<p>They have, Kevin thinks glancing at the hardness in Connors arms, but they still act like the same scrawny boys they were when they arrived nearly two months ago; five for Connor. </p>
<p>Connor, who mostly worked inside and dealt with financial issues and five other boys, seven now that Kevin and Arnold arrived. But ever since being denounced, he had come outside to work with Kevin and the other boys, breaking out of his shell. </p>
<p>“What about you?” Kevin questions when they set the buckets down and he watches Connors face turn a shade of pink. “I have actually.” He says whispering to Kevin like it’s some big secret, maybe when they were still Mormons it would’ve been, but now Kevin can care less about breaking the rules. </p>
<p>Kevin glanced around and noticed that while the other boys are helping the Africans a few feet away, they can’t actually hear them, so Connor doesn’t really need to whisper.</p>
<p>“A couple times actually.” He clarifies. “I thought that since I was gay, then God didn’t care what I did anymore since he didn’t care about me.” A flash of sadness washed over Connors eyes before he smiled, but not like his ‘Turn It Off’ smile, it was a sort of smile that said he had come to terms with it and he was contemptuous with where he was now. </p>
<p>Kevin remembered the whole story about Steve Blade when Connor expressed it after Elder Church and Thomas told the story of their lives. Kevin felt an odd sense of melancholy flood through him. </p>
<p>“Well I, we, all care for you.” Kevin clarified. “And the best part about it is that you can see us and talk to us and we’ll respond. You don’t need to question anything.” He said knowing Connor, like Kevin, had lost his faith in everything after the mission president. </p>
<p>He came into Kevin’s room one night when Arnold was at Nabas, being a prophet gave him too much power, and vented his frustrations to Kevin. Kevin was glad that Connor had come to him and not his roommate, Ex- Elder Poptarts. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Kevin.” Connor said, pouring the bucket of alcohol into one of the big wooden bowls Kimby had made. “You’re great to talk too.” He said and Kevin waved him off. “Aw come on.” He said, feeling his face burn just a little bit. He’d never agree with the weather around here. </p>
<p>He busied himself with helping Connor, holding up another wooden bowl so he could reach it better and not spill as much. They were told to bring the bowls inside so bugs of all sorts wouldn’t be in the drinks, but Connor didn’t want to spill alcohol on the floor and they could always bring them back inside when they were done anyways. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Kevin was holding up his third bowl that he dropped it and let out a strangled cry. Connor, who hadn’t expected Kevin to scream, jumped five feet in the air before putting down the bucket and gripping at Kevin’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“What happened?” He questioned frantically, looking at Kevin all over. Kevin held up his finger and Connor gently grabbed it, looking at the splinter Kevin had somehow gotten. Connor shook his head fondly. </p>
<p>“Only Kevin Price would get a splinter just by holding a bowl.” He teased and Kevin swatted him with his free arm. “Just help me.” Kevin pouted. “It hurts.” He whined and Connor shook his head before telling Kevin he’ll be right back. </p>
<p>He left Kevin staring at his finger distastefully. Thankfully the splinter hadn’t got that deep in his skin, and he could pull it out with first-aid. He sat there for a couple of seconds until Connor had slammed open the hut door and practically sprinted towards Kevin. His eyes were wide and frantic, like Kevin had broken a bone and not had just gotten a tiny splinter. </p>
<p>He put down the first-aid kit when he reached Kevin, then dragged him and Kevin down into the red, dry dirt. “It’s so I can work better.” Connor explained and Kevin nodded, even if he was getting dirt all over his clean uniform. Connor gently took his finger once again, and held up a bottle of alcohol. </p>
<p>“This is gonna sting.” He said before pouring a generous amount on Kevin’s wound. Kevin flinched and before he knew it, Connor had grabbed the tweezers and pulled the splinter out, and then wrapped Kevin’s finger with a bandaid. </p>
<p>“All better.” He declared, smiling at Kevin. He felt his face get hot once more. “Thank you.” Kevin had told him and Connor stood up before packing up the first-aid and helping Kevin up off the ground. </p>
<p>“Don’t mention it.” Connor said and went back into the hut to put it away. Kevin felt his finger itch from the injury but refrained from scratching it, afraid to make it even worse and get it infected. </p>
<p>Connor came back outside and they worked in relative silence after Kevin assured Connor he could continue working. It wasn’t awkward like Kevin feared it would be when they ran out of things to say to each other, but it was the kind of quiet where they were comfortable enough to where it was comforting. </p>
<p>At least it was, until Arnold came busting up to them and yelling so loudly that Kevin had almost dropped the bowl he had been careful with. “Arnold!” He scolded looking over at his companion. Arnold smiled sheepishly and Kevin felt all the tension drain from his body, he really couldn’t stay mad at him for long. </p>
<p>“Sorry Kev.” He said and Kevin shook his head, showing he already forgave him before his apology. “Anyways, hurry up!” He exclaimed, grabbing the bowl from Kevin when Connor filled it all the way up. </p>
<p>“The party starts in ten minutes!” He said before running into the hut, the alcohol sloshing out from the bowl and into the ground. Kevin couldn’t even be upset, it was probably the only time the ground had gotten wet in weeks.</p>
<p>Connor looked to Kevin shrugging his shoulders, as if to ask, <em> what could possibly go wrong? </em>Kevin shrugged right back at him, as if to agree, and told Connor to lead the way. </p>
<p><em> What could go wrong? </em>Kevin thought as he followed his mission leader back into the hut, where people would soon be arriving. </p>
<p>—————</p>
<p><em> Everything felt wrong </em> was Kevin’s first thought when he woke up. The party had gotten a little crazy and Kevin had a suspicion that everytime his drink had gotten half full, it had magically filled back up on its own.</p>
<p>He couldn’t remember everything from last night, if it was last night and he hadn’t somehow slept for a whole week, nor did he want to. He was more concerned with the feeling that his brain was trying to jump out of his skull. </p>
<p>He blinked up, a little disoriented, at the ceiling before him and sighed at the relief that he had somehow made it inside into his room. Except even in his hungover state, he recognized that his roof didn’t have the wet stain it had on it that it had the day before. </p>
<p>Kevin looked around the room that was not his room. He saw the peeling wallpaper and an old wooden rocking chair in the corner that his room definitely did not have. He saw clothes strewn across the floor and as he looked down at his naked chest, he realized they were his. Kevin let out a sigh of relief, he must have gotten drunk and immediately went to bed, stripping himself of even his Mormon undergarments. </p>
<p>His eyes trailed lower to see if he was still wearing his <em> actual </em>undergarments when his eyes stopped on an filmilar arm that wasn’t his. The arm was too pale and freckly, covered in a light dust of ginger hair. Kevin felt his breath catch in his throat and followed the arm which led to a shoulder which led to the face of one Connor McKinley. </p>
<p>Kevin’s eyes widened as a flash of memories washed over him in one, and Kevin would’ve found the whole thing cliche if not a little worrisome. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you sure you don’t want any?” Connor had told Kevin while holding up a cup, his fifth one, Kevin’s brain supplied. And Kevin should know because he had been counting. “I’m good.” Kevin replied. “I think you’re drinking enough for the both of us.” He said and Connor giggled, the alcohol just slightly hitting him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kevin had wondered why the alcohol had taken so long, but then he remembered this wasn’t Connors first time drinking alcohol or even breaking a few rules. If Kevin were still his old self, he would have not talked to Connor purely because of this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Fair enough.” Connor had said. “Peer pressure isn’t cool, I’m going to find Micheals.” He walked off and Kevin was at least grateful enough Connor knew that Kevin was bad at names, and referred to the others as their last. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It wasn’t Kevin’s fault he barely knew anyone’s names other than Connor, Arnold, Nabulungi, Gotswana, Kimby and Mafala. They were just the people he interacted with the most. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Elder Price!” Exclaimed a voice and Kevin looked over to see Neely walking over to him with a sway in his step, obviously a little intoxicated. “Why aren’t you drinking?” He asked gesturing around towards the party. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kevin glanced around and saw Arnold teaching Naba how to do the robot, and he saw Church and Poptarts dancing a little too close together. Kevin decided he’d rather be sober for this and because he didn’t want Church to be the only sober one. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’d rather not.” He said waving Neely off. Except Neely didn’t leave. “I dare you.” Kevin blinked. “You dare me to do…?” Kevin sat up a little straighter, silently accepting the challenge. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Neely refilled his cup and pushed it into Kevin’s hands. “Drink this whole cup, and don’t throw up.” Kevin looked at Neelys expecting eyes, then back at the cup before throwing his head back and finishing it in three big sips.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Neely whooped and hollered and Kevin fought the urge to cringe from the loud noise, fought of the urge to throw up the offending drink. Had this been what Connor and the rest were drinking? If so, it was disgusting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s my boy!” He cried before taking the cup back from Kevin and refilling it again before giving it back to him. “You took it like a champ!” He said and walked off before pointing to Kevin and saying “You’ll thank me later.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kevin didn’t know what he meant, but he took a tinier sip out of his cup anyways. It felt a little more pleasant going down than the first and he already felt a little lightheaded and more carefree than he had a moment before.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stayed like that for a while, near the punch bowl refilling his drink once it ran out and turning down people who had asked him to dance. He felt like he was back at prom he was once forced to go to. His date, Stacey Abrahams, had ditched him for someone less queer and Mormon, her words not his. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His parents were devastated, they spent all month looking for a perfect date for him. He didn’t have the heart to tell them she was the wrong gender. He didn’t care about it at all, it gave him an excuse to go home earlier and he didn’t have to explain why he didn’t want to kiss her at the end of the night.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He lost count of his drink, maybe his third, when his vision began blurring and he began hearing voices. “God?” He questioned looking at the figure before blinking his eyes and seeing it was only Connor. How embarrassing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s just me.” Connor slurred before standing next to Kevin and refilling his own drink. “The other punch bowl ran out.” He explained as he took a sip and Kevin nodded dumbly, that explained why he only saw Connor out on the dance floor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Thought you weren’t drinking.” Connor said as he watched Kevin’s Adam Apple bob up and down from the sip he had taken. “Neely dared me.” Kevin said simply and Connor snorted. “Of course.” He said simply. “Why aren’t you like drunk drunk?” Kevin questioned dumbly and Connor scoffed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I am drunk drunk, I just have practice of hiding it.” He said and Kevin nodded, not really registering what Connor was saying when he saw catch the redness of Connor's hair in just the right way. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re pretty.” Kevin said simply and Connor chuckled before running a hand through his hair. “You’re not too bad yourself, handsome.” He joked and Kevin lost all train of thought as he grabbed Connors hand. “Dance with me.” He said and Connor raised his eyebrow.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ve turned down everyone for a dance and now you suddenly want to dance with me?” He questioned and Kevin nodded his head. He hadn’t even questioned why Connor had been watching him that long, nor did he care. All he knew is that he never wanted to be close to Connor as he did right now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kevin dragged Connor out onto the dance floor, not even caring that his dance moves weren’t the best and he’d probably embarrass himself later on. All he remembered was a blur of bodies, dancing with Connor one minute then switching between Arnold and Naba for a few dances. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He remembered Nabulungi twirling him around and then the next thing he remembered was dancing with Connor, Kevin’s head resting on his shoulder with one arm wrapped around Connors other shoulder and Kevin's other arm wrapped around his back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He felt the heat radiating off of Connors arms where they rested on his waist and Kevin just felt so sleepy and buzzed that his vision blacked out for the rest of the night, not even remembering what happened accept the distant feeling that something cold was wrapped around his finger and the bandaid on it itched.  </em>
</p>
<p>Kevin snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Connor shift and out of sheer panic he closed his eyes and tried to calm his rapid breathing. He felt the bed shift from Connor getting up and then gently shaking his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Kevin what are you doing in my bed?” He questioned and Kevin opened his eyes, racking his brain for something to say. “Head hurts.” He said and noticed how Connors eyebrow raised from not answering his question. </p>
<p>“How come you look like you’re fine?” He asked Connor and Connor shrugged sheepishly. “I don’t have hangovers.” He said and Kevin felt a flash of jealousy go through him, how dare he would have to suffer alone. “Can you get me some water?” He pouted, acting like waking up in Connors bed half naked with only half of his memory was normal. </p>
<p>Connor nodded before his eyes trailed down to Kevin’s naked chest, he had a questioning look on his face and he looked at Kevin, who raised an eyebrow back. Connor looked down at his own chest and realized he had no shirt as well, but he was still in his missionary slacks. </p>
<p>Connor opened his mouth and then thought better of it, shutting it and then walking out the room. Kevin was glad Connor didn’t ask questions he didn’t know the answer to. It was too much to process and his headache became something unbearable. </p>
<p>Kevin groaned and swiped his hands across his face, he flinched when he felt the roughness of the bandaid followed by a coldness of metal. He held up his hand and squinted his eyes. A silver metal band sat just below his bandaid, glinting in the light that had managed to escape through the window. Kevin frowned at it, it looked just like the band his dad had worn on his finger all the time. </p>
<p>Connor came back into the room, carrying a glass in one hand and some aspirin from the kitchen in the other. “It’s the strangest thing,” Connor whispered, mindful of Kevin’s headache, before closing the door and sitting on the bed, handing Kevin the items “I just got catcalled when I walked into the kitchen.” He said so simply that Kevin snorted before downing both of the items. </p>
<p>“You are practically naked.” Kevin said sitting up. Connor blushed and pulled on a shirt before sitting back down. “So last night was pretty wild.” Connor said after awhile and while Kevin usually appreciated his useless chatter, but his head was hurting and he’d rather have a few moments of peace and quiet. </p>
<p>“I don’t remember anything.” Connor continued talking and shoved his hand in Kevin’s face. “At least I got jewelry out of it.” He said and Kevin looked at his hand before doing a double take. </p>
<p>“Let me see that.” He said, headache forgotten, and grabbed at Connors hand before pushing his hand up against Connors. He noticed how tanner he was compared to Connor, and how they had the same exact size hands except Connor had longer fingers. The one thing he noticed the most though, was the matching jewelry. </p>
<p>“Look we’re matching.” He told Connor, moving his head so he could see. Connor frowned at their hands before looking at Kevin. </p>
<p>“But why?” He asked. Kevin didn’t know, he felt too hungover and tired and hungry that he just said the first thing that made sense to him. “I don’t know? Friendship rings?” He questioned before letting go of Connors hand and getting up to get dressed. Maybe if he asked nicely, Connor would cook him something because Kevin was good at a lot of things but cooking wasn’t one of them and he always appreciated Connors food.</p>
<p>“I guess.” Connor shrugged before making himself presentable and he looked at Kevin. “Ready to face the real world?” He asked Kevin who nodded and they walked out of the room to go get breakfast. </p>
<p>The other six Ex-Elders, including Naba, were sat gathered around the table and immediately burst in applause when they saw the two men walk into the room. Kevin winced at the loud noise and refrained from telling them to all shut up. </p>
<p>“Congrats!” </p>
<p>“Have fun being tied down for the rest of your life!” </p>
<p>“Hope the loud noise meant you had fun last night!” </p>
<p>“Of course they had fun, didn’t you hear Kevin last night? <em> Oh Connor, please get it out, it’s so big!” </em>Micheals explained before faking a loud dramatic moan and the table bursted out in laughter once more. </p>
<p>Kevin looked at Connor confused, who also looked confused. What had happened last night? And what was so big that Kevin wanted Connor to take it out? </p>
<p>When everyone stopped shouting and the catcalling had stopped, Connor looked at everyone who sat at the table and raised his eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” He questioned and Kevin looked as the other people raised their eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Did you fuck Kevin so hard that you lost memory?” Nabulungi said innocently, despite the words she just said. Kevin blushed to the root of his hair. Did they think that Connor and Kevin had <em> sex </em> last night? So when they were implying that Kevin asked to take it out they meant ....His face felt impossibly hotter. </p>
<p>He knew they didn’t do anything, at least Kevin didn’t think so, he didn’t hurt at all like the way they said he should be, and he knew that he didn’t remember most of what happened last night but him and Connor had certainly HAVEN'T done <em> that. </em></p>
<p>Connor held up his hand, quieting down the table once more. “Why do you think me and Kevin had...sex last night?” Connor questioned even though he was embarrassed, if the redness of his cheeks were anything to go by. “Then what was that noise?” Questioned Naba frowning.</p>
<p>“There was a spider in the room.” Said Connor so earnestly that Kevin believed him, memory forgotten or not. “I don’t remember much but I remember the spider and Kevin telling me to get it out.” </p>
<p>Everyone looked disappointed for a while until Naba jumped up and gripped Kevin’s shoulders. “Elder Price, are you sure you’re not hurting?” Kevin blushed and pushed her off of him. “Can we just change the subject!” Kevin screeched. “Nothing happened last night!” He said. </p>
<p>“Buddy I don’t know if you could call last night nothing.” Arnold said. “You could’ve hurt Connor’s feelings!” He said pointing to Connor who just looked confused. “Why would he hurt my feelings?” </p>
<p>Everyone at the table just became more confused and frustrated, and it was starting to bother Kevin to no end. “What about the rings?” Questioned Church and Kevin and Connor both held up their hands with the matching rings. </p>
<p>“It’s kind of funny isn’t it?” Kevin chuckled. “They’re matching although they’re a little plain to be friendship rings but I like the color.” Beamed Kevin. He was so happy to have matching friend rings, even if they weren’t with Arnold. </p>
<p>He looked at Arnold as if to apologize but stopped when he saw Arnold laughing. “Buddy are you sure those are friendship rings?” He said. “Maybe for friends with benefits.” Naba said and the whole table fell into laughing fits once again. </p>
<p>Kevin and Connor looked at each other once more, breakfast abonded, they needed to figure out what was happening first. Before they could ask any questions, Mafala burst through the door and handed Connor a bouquet of roses. </p>
<p>“This is from me and all the villagers, got them in Kampala this morning, congrats on last night!” He said while kissing both men on the cheek. Connor awkwardly laughed and Kevin timidly spoke up. </p>
<p>“What happened last night?” He asked Mafala who gasped. “Elder Price you don’t remember?” He asked and Kevin bit his cheek from saying <em> well obviously not. </em> </p>
<p>“Why haven’t you told them?” Mafala asked the table and they all threw their hands up before saying “We tried.” And going back to their breakfast, not before Naba and Arnold threw a wink and thumbs up at Kevin after looking at Connor. It was scary how in sync they were with each other.</p>
<p>Mafala turned back to them and clapped his hands. “Congratulations Mr. and Mr. McKinley, you two have officially become the first gay couple married in Africa!” </p>
<p>Kevin felt the blood drain from his body. “Marriage?” He choked. “Couple?” Connor screeched at the same time. Kevin felt the flowers drop from his hands as he stared at Connor and then at the rings decorating their hands. </p>
<p>These weren’t <em> friendship rings, </em> they were <em> marriage rings. </em>Kevin immediately felt stupid, he had never been in a relationship but the way the ring looked should’ve been a dead giveaway. </p>
<p>Mafala nodded, oblivious to their inner turmoil “And as a treat everyone helped pitch in on your honeymoon! You leave tonight!” He said excitedly and left with another congratulations. </p>
<p>Kevin and Connor looked at each other once again, wondering how they had gotten into this mess. Kevin once more looked at Connors hand, which was shaking, and looked at the ring. </p>
<p>“Well fuck.” Connor said after a moment of silence and Kevin couldn’t help but to agree. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had the idea of this fic pop up in my head at 2 am! With the help of a friend and tumblr, this baby is born! It was meant to be a one-shot but I wanted to do two to develop their relationship more and write out a planned honeymoon! Hope you enjoyed it and as always thanks for your comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two: What Happens In Africa Shouldn’t Necessarily Stay In Africa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Kevin forgot how much fun dancing was. He didn’t know how Arnold did it, but the music was loud and deafening. It felt like he was back at home when the neighbors would party next door, and not in Africa where literally anything can kill you when the sun went down. Maybe the music was scaring them away. At least, that’s what Kevin hoped as he twirled around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had a few more drinks in between dances, Kevin could no longer taste the vile taste of alcohol so he greedily drunk it down like it was the clean fresh water at home. Kevin knew it would come back to bite him later, but he didn’t care and just pressed himself closer to Connor, wanting to spend forever in the warmth of his body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop, Stop.” Connor had said and Kevin immediately unwrapped his arms from where he was clinging on him. “What’s wrong?” Kevin heard himself yell. He could briefly make out his surroundings. It was probably already past midnight, another rule broken, and only half of the party still remained. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only Kevin, Connor, Arnold, Nabulungi, Mafala and all the other Ex-Elders remained and it was nice. Connor felt nice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You white people know how to party!” Exclaimed Mafala watching Arnold teach him how to the dougie. Kevin had a split decision to go over there and join them but Connor pulled him away, and led them over by a tree. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just needed to breathe.” Connor said leaning up against the tree. “It got too hot out there.” He said catching his breath and Kevin was tempted to tell Connor that he was hot, but decided against it. Instead, he leaned against the other side of the tree and looked at Connor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was thankful that the villagers put lights up earlier for the long night ahead, because it cascaded down Connors face and showered him in a bright light that made him look like an angel. A drunk angel, but an angel nonetheless. Kevin stared at Connor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He liked Connors red hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He liked Connor and his stupid striped tie. He liked that he and Connor were nearly the same height so Kevin didn’t have to bend down to look him right in the eyes, he just had to shift them down a little bit, and he could look into Connors impossibly bright blue eyes that looked really dark in the moonlight right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like your face.” Kevin said eloquently. Connor looked at him and smiled. “You’ve been telling me that all night.” He said and Kevin shrugged. Apparently he was a really nice and clingy drunk, that’s not a bad thing, right? “We should do something about it.” Kevin said leaning in closer, not registering what he was doing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“About...my face?” Connor sounded confused and Kevin grabbed his hand, because it made sense to him and he needed Connor to get it before he just gave up and did all the hard work for himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think your face,” Kevin said leaning impossibly closer to him, his breath fanning across Connors “should kiss my face.” He said dumbly and Connor glanced down at Kevin’s lips, breath hitching before looking back at Kevin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your face has really nice lips.” Connor said bringing his shaking hand up and brushing a stray piece of hair away from Kevin’s forehead. Kevin nodded, not really paying attention, and surged forward. His lips landed on Connors cheek, far away from his target, but he didn’t care. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He dragged his lips across Connors face, not really caring that the whole ordeal looked strange and silly and he probably left a trail of spit on Connors face, before his lips landed clumsily on Connors and he placed his hands on Connors chest and kissed him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kevin never imagined his first kiss like this, with Connor and especially not when he was drunk, he hadn’t really imagined doing anything with anybody else until he met Connor but this felt nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kiss was a little awkward, even while drunk, and Kevin was about to pull away when Connor grabbed at Kevin tighter, pushing him up against the tree and slotting his mouth against Kevin’s with more force than Kevin thought necessary but he wasn’t really complaining, responding back in drunken enthusiasm. Connor was a really really good kisser. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somewhere far away, Kevin heard Arnold yell “Get it, Kev!” And he ignored him, moving his hands that rested on Connors chest to his face, tilting it for a better angle so he could slot his tongue into Connors mouth. Connor let out a deep groan, pressing Kevin deeper into the tree and Kevin would worry about his shirt being torn from the friction, but he had a hot boys tongue down his throat and that was the only thing he could focus on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt Connor shift, moving a leg in between Kevin’s and rubbing in all the right places that Kevin’s head just exploded and he saw stars for a few seconds. He stopped kissing Connor for a minute, just wanting to catch his breath, but when he pulled away and Connor looked at him with an adorably confused face Kevin blurted out the first thing he could think of. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We should get married.” He said and Connor looked really good, with his hair messed up and his lips swollen from their hot and heavy make out that he just blinked at Kevin. “Like ’What Happens In Vegas’?” Connor asked and Kevin shook his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? No, Connor we’re in Uganda” He said like Connor had forgotten. “I know that, it’s a movie-“ Connor said and Kevin wondered if Connor was drunk at all, he could still hold complete sentences and conversations while Kevin was just struggling to keep up after a simple kiss, his first, his brain registered “you know what? Let’s do it.” Connor said and nodded, taking Kevin’s hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah there’s no one else I’d rather marry. You’re incredible Kevin Price and I’d love to marry you.” Connor said and Kevin beamed before giving Connor a sloppy kiss and turning to the rest of the remaining people that had quickly moved on from watching Connor and Kevin make out and were doing the conga. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Connor and me are getting married!” Kevin screeched and everyone turned to look at them before busting out in applause. “Wow you guys move fast!” Arnold once again exclaimed. Kevin shook his head and everyone looked at him. “Like right now!” Kevin exclaimed, ignoring Arnold once more. Mafala looked between Kevin and Connor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can marry you two. I’m licensed.” He said and Kevin nearly cried because he felt so happy. He had just had the best make out session in his life and now he was getting married to the man who gave him said make out session. He’d let sober Kevin deal with all the consequences while drunk Kevin got to have all the fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are we waiting for?” Kevin said and stood in front of Connor. “Let’s start right now!” Mafala nodded before standing in front of them. “Usually there’s a whole ceremony at the town square but sure.” He said and all the other people sat down on the grass, silently awaiting this marriage that most of them, Kevin and Connor, would forget in the morning . </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If anyone has reason as to why these two shouldn’t be married speak now or forever hold your peace.” Mafala said and Connor gasped. “Wait!” He exclaimed and Kevin looked at him panicking. Did Connor not want to get married? “We don’t have any rings!” He exclaimed and Kevin nodded before looking around frantically, patting down his pants but finding nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arnold held up a finger and dug through his pockets taking out scraps of paper, a bracelet, and a tiny hairbrush before holding up a box to Kevin. “My dad let me have this before I left.” Arnold said while Kevin took the box, knowing that Arnold took the box without a word to his dad, and he thanked his best friend with a hug. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Consider it my marriage gift to you.” He said and Kevin’s eyes became teary. “I love you, pal.” He said and maybe it was just the alcohol taking. Don’t get him wrong, he did love Arnold but Kevin Price wasn’t one to easily express his emotions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you too, buddy.” Kevin handed the box back to Mafala and grabbed at Connors hands once again, giving them a gentle squeeze and receiving one back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then without further ado I now pronounce you husband and….” Mafala trailed off when Poptarts stood up and shouted “Wait!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged. “We need to walk them down the aisle first.” He said and everyone nodded. “There is no aisle!” Mafala said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s nothing here for a traditional wedding, we’re making it up as we go!” He said a little impatiently and turned back to Connor and Kevin. Poptarts pouted before sitting back down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Connor McKinley, do you take Kevin Price to be your husband until you die?” Mafala questioned a wide eyed Connor who nodded. Mafala skipped over a few words, perhaps he was a bit impatient. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kevin Price, do you take Connor McKinley to be your husband until you die?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck yes.” Kevin replied which set everyone off in hysterics. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mafala chuckled before calming down. “Then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr…..What do you want to be called?” He asked looking between Connor and Kevin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“McKinley.” Kevin blurted and Connor looked at him. “You’d take my last name?” He said and Kevin nodded. “It sounds Irish and you kind of look like a leprechaun right now. It would be really cool.” Kevin gushed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You may kiss your spouse!” Mafala continued and everyone clapped when the newlyweds put the rings on and embraced in a simple kiss. Arnold got up and started gathering the Elders inside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone inside! I’m sure they want some time alone and we need to plan a honeymoon!” He said and rounded people in the hut. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kevin didn’t remember walking from outside to the hut and into Connors room. He looked around the room and flopped down on the bed before smiling up at Connor and holding up his ring. “Good luck trying to return me.” Kevin said laughing and then frowned at his finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do I have a bandaid on my ring finger?” He questioned and Connor shrugged before flopping down on the bed beside him. “You have a boo-boo, obviously.” Connor snorted. Kevin frowned at it again before trying to remove it. Connor grabbed his hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop.” He said and Kevin pouted. “It’s making my ring look ugly!” He said and tried to take it off again. Connor slapped his hand away. This went on for a while but eventually Kevin was defeated and they sat in silence for a couple of seconds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kevin pouted and eventually got bored before he decided to strip off all his clothes. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye, a little speck of brown moving across the wall and he felt his breath get caught in his throat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Connor,” he whispered “spider. Kill it.” Connor looked at said spider, and put on a glove from his bedroom first aid kit, why Connor had one in his bedroom was not important to Kevin. What was important is that the offending creature left Kevin’s sight and preferably died. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You mean this spider?” Connor said holding it up with a gloved hand. Kevin didn’t know why he just didn’t get a bowl or something, it could be poisonous for all he knew. “Connor!” He screeched backing away from the man and bumping into the wall with a loud thud. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get it out, please!” He cried when Connor pretended to take a step forward towards Kevin. “It’s so big!” Connor rolled his eyes and opened his bedroom window, something he wouldn’t do while sober because Naba had warned them of the dangers doing that. But Connor simply tossed the spider out and slammed the window shut before letting out a sigh of relief. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope I don’t remember that.” Connor said. “That was scary.” He said while offering a small smile to Kevin. “I’m going to pass out now.” He said before flopping down onto the bed. Kevin’s vision became black after that, not remembering anything else. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
Kevin awoke with a start. Connor muttered out an apology and continued driving, trying to avoid potholes so Kevin wouldn’t be jostled awake again. “Where are we?” Kevin asked groggily, running a hand over his face. He felt the roughness of his bandaid followed by the cold metal from his marriage ring sting his face. He wondered why he hadn’t taken it off yet. </p><p>
  <span>“I think we have an hour drive left, I’m not sure.” Connor said and Kevin gave him a look. “What do you mean you’re not sure?” Kevin questioned and Connor raised an eyebrow. “Well I’m sorry Kevin but I haven’t exactly been to this place.” Kevin sat up straighter. “What do you mean you haven’t been to this place?” He asked. Where they lost? Would they break down in the middle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Africa </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all places? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin,” Connor stressed out the syllables in his name “just calm down.” He said. “Everything’s fine. Look they even gave us a map.” He said while leaning across the dash of the Jeep and pulling out the piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin took it from Connor and looked at it. “It’s not even in English!” Kevin exclaimed turning the map around before showing it to Connor, which Kevin realized was stupid because Connor was driving and could probably kill them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine Kevin.” He said tiredly and began to focus back on the road. Kevin folded the map back up and tried to relax for the remainder of the trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the honeymoon had been paid for by mostly everyone, which was a thoughtful gesture considering not really anyone had much these days, it would’ve been rude to turn the gift down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they accepted, Mafala had grinned so wide Kevin thought his face would fall off. He had given Connor the keys and had told him to be extra careful with the car and that if they had done something in the backseat he would know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin frowned at the memory and looked back at the backseat. It was tiny and cramped, what would they even do back there? They were both nearly 6 foot tall men, what could they possibly do that wouldn’t bring them discomfort? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin sighed and faced forward again, looking at the long expanse of the road and catching glints of flashing metal from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t registered to everyone though that Kevin and Connor had been super wasted while getting married, or either they didn’t seem to care. When they had found out they were married, they just looked at each other frozen, while everyone came over and congratulated them and some even threatened Connor and Kevin not to hurt each other or else. </span>
</p><p>“Do you regret it?” Connor said glancing at Kevin from the Connor of his eye. Kevin looked at him and shrugged. “I don’t remember much.” He lied, Church was the only sober one at the time and he told everyone the story “But it could be worse, I could’ve married Neely or even Mafala.” Kevin said and Connor laughed, knowing Kevin’s little rivalry with Neely. </p><p>
  <span>“Being married to Mafala wouldn’t have been so bad.” Connor said. “If you’re into older men.” Kevin snorted. “Are you that tired of me already?” Kevin questioned. “Already trying to hook me up with someone else?” He said and Connor smiled before turning to the left on the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’d never leave me.” Connor said and when he didn’t elaborate, Kevin said “How?”. Connor looked at Kevin before smirking “Because no one else has a cool leprechaun last name.” Kevin groaned and placed his head into his hands. “I can’t believe that’s the reason I decided to take your last name.” Kevin blushed and hoped that Connor was more focused on the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the most romantic reason,” Connor said “but a sweet gesture all the same.” He said patting Kevin’s thigh before the hand returned to the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became silent once more. Connor focused on driving and Kevin focused on whatever. He wondered how Connor was calm about this. Should he ask? It wouldn’t be crossing boundaries, Kevin thought. Connor was now legally his husband. Did that mean Kevin could demand Connor to tell them the truth? Kevin felt the marriage certificate that Mafala gave him heavy in his hand, even though it was packed away in Connors suitcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin wondered about his parents. What would they think? When their perfect little boy was married to another boy? Not that they’d actually care, after all they had left Kevin in Uganda and told him to never call even if it was an emergency. He wondered if Connors parents had done the same, they must’ve because he was still here. So were the other elders, but they didn’t relate to Kevin’s life like Connor did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kevin thought, yeah it could’ve been worse, he could’ve married Neely, but the thought about it made him feel nauseous. Kevin wasn’t exactly happy with the whole wedding, even if he was the one to propose, but it couldn’t be that bad right, being married to his District Leader? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor snapped his fingers in front of Kevin’s face. “Hm?” Questioned Kevin as he looked at Connor. “What are you thinking about?” Connor asked looking over to Kevin before focusing on the road once more. Where were they even going? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they thought we had sex.” Kevin blurted out, ignoring Connors question and Connor blushed. “Like okay I might have said </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>things that sounded like it but you think after you told them they’d stop.” Kevin sighed. “And I thought they were supposed to be good Mormon boys but it seems like everyone had a fun life except me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor shook his head. “That isn’t necessarily true. We may have broken some rules, but I know for a fact that everyone is still a virgin.” Kevin looked at Connor and raised an eyebrow. “You know? For a fact?” He questioned and Connor laughed. “I’m district leader, Kevin. I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said a little ominously that Kevin couldn’t help but shift in his seat, he wondered what Connor knew about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Connor continued “you have the upper hand now.” He said and held up his finger that held the other half of Kevin’s ring. “You’re the first one of us to be married.” Kevin shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just stuck with me now.” Kevin said. “And we cant even get a divorce because Mafala almost killed us when we suggested it, and I don’t know about you but he can be kind of scary.” Connor nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently marriage in Africa was sacred, and when Kevin suggested a divorce to try and fix their mistake, Mafala had gone red in the face until Naba had to calm him down. He had looked at Connor and Kevin and told them to go on the trip or else. And an hour later Kevin and Connor were saying their awkward goodbyes and promises to be back by next week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to make the most of it.” Connor said and Kevin nodded before laying comfortably back in the passenger seat to sleep for the rest of the trip. The weight of the world and his ring weighing him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin awoke once again when he felt his seatbelt being unbuckled. He panicked for a split second and grabbed the arm before waking up. “It’s just me.” Connor said to Kevin’s right. Kevin looked at him and noticed that they had stopped and Connor was standing with both of their suitcases around his feet. Kevin let go of his arm. “I just wanted to tell you we’re here.” Kevin rubbed his eyes and got out of the Jeep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is here exactly?” He said stretching. Connor glanced around away from Kevin. “Somewhere in Kampala.” He said. “Naba said this is the hotel where people go to celebrate, and not like the one where we go when we pick up supplies.” He started walking off and Kevin shut the door before grabbing his suitcase and following him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor walked towards a cozy looking hotel, it looked the same as any other hotel here in Africa but Kevin didn’t want to complain. It would be way more comfortable than the little beds they had at their hut. Connor arrived at the door and held it open for Kevin who said his thanks and walked up to the desk, where a bored lady awaited them. However when she looked at them she perked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you here to rent a room?” She asked Kevin and he hesitated, not really knowing what to say. “Uh…” Connor walked up to them and unfolded a piece of paper he had in his back pocket. “I believe we already have one.” He said looking at the paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under Mick...McPriceley?” He squinted at the paper and looked at Kevin. “What’s a McPriceley?” Kevin shrugged and the woman clapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats on the wedding Mr. and Mr. McKinley! All of Africa has heard about it.” She said casually and Kevin felt his breath in his throat. They haven’t even been married for 24 hours and </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Africa knew? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your room!” She exclaimed handing Connor the key. “Try not to break anything.” She said with a wink and then left through the door behind the counter. What were they going to break? Kevin thought, they weren’t vandals and they certainly weren’t dressed like one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was weird.” Connor said while walking. “But we have the HM Suite? Whatever that means.” He said and he and Kevin walked through the hallway until they saw a room marked H.M Suite with a marker. Connor shrugged and unlocked the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Kevin noticed about the room was the bed. The room was about the size of Kevin and Arnold’s times three. It was massive! It didn’t have much, but it had a bed, dresser and a Tv! Connor went up to the tv and turned it on, face lighting up when it actually turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we could watch Disney?” Connor asked, still not looking away from the tv and Kevin nearly swooned. Disney was his weak spot and Connor had hit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do about the bed?” Kevin asked, still not looking away from it. It was a queen sized bed with royal blue sheets that reminded Kevin of his bed back at home. The only thing different about it though is Kevin’s bed wasn’t littered with rose petals like a romantic movie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Honeymoon suite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor turned to walk up to the bed and looked at it. “Sleep in it?” Connor questioned Kevin. “Together?” Kevin questioned as he watched Connor open the nightstand drawer next to the bed before blushing and quickly closing it. Kevin wondered what was in there but decided he didn’t want to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re not comfortable sleeping together I can find somewhere else to sleep.” Connor said. “I know last night was different and the cause of all this but it’s whatever you want to do.” Kevin sighed and pinched his nose. “No it’s fine, you don’t have to move. We’re married anyways it’s practically expected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor grinned and walked over to the Tv. “Great.” He said and threw Kevin the remote. He caught it clumsily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna see if we can find Disney?” Kevin grinned and sat down on the bed, Connor sitting next to him. “Wow this is comfortable.” Said Connor before flopping down on the bed and letting out a sigh. Kevin followed and let out his own sigh of relief. It really was comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stay here forever.” He said looking over at Connor who smiled at him. Kevin smiled back. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shower here is amazing.” Connor said when he came out of the bathroom the next morning. They had arrived at midday the day before, and spent all day in bed watching Disney. The place even had room service, which was amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can easily fit two people in there.” He said while scrubbing at his hair with his towel. He was just dressed in his boxers and Kevin had a hard time keeping his eyes away from all the exposed skin. He’d seen Connor shirtless plenty of times, but he’d never seen him this….naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should’ve gotten drunk and married a long time ago.” Kevin joked and Connor laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which.” Connor said. “You’re okay with us being married? I know I asked a while ago but I just wanted to make sure again.” Kevin sighed and shrugged. “I wasn’t okay with it to begin with.” Kevin said. “I’d never even thought about getting married before. But nothing’s changed and I really like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connors face brightened and he leaned towards Kevin. “You like me?” He questioned hopefully and Kevin nodded. “Of course, you’re a really great friend Connor.” Kevin watched Connors face fall before he smiled brightly once more. “Of course,” he said leaning away “friends.” Kevin cocked his head at him, wondering why Connors' attitude had shifted from friendly to closed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could open his mouth, a knock echoed on the door and Connor had got up to open it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. McKinley.” The lady at the desk said smiling brightly. “I was waiting for one of you to come out of the room but I assume you’ve been busy.” She said in a suggestive tone that made Connors cheeks turn pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just here to remind you that you’re booked for a couples retreat later tonight.” She said and Connor gave her a quizzical look. “It’s where newly married couples come and socialize with other couples. Everyone’s really excited for you to be there. It’ll be in the backyard patio and there’ll be food. We hope you can come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we’ll be there.” Connor said certainly. “Right….honey?” He said looking at Kevin. “That’s right….sweetheart?” Kevin said more as a question, mainly trying to hold in his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady didn’t notice the exchange and just squealed. “I’ll let them know!” She said before skipping off and Connor shut the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey?” Kevin questioned laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor blushed. “Shut up. I panicked, okay?” He said and Kevin busted out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Kevin said. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor threw his towel at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lazed around the room some more until it became time to go to the party. Kevin opened his suitcase, a borrowed one from Zelder since Arnold’s and Kevin’s were stolen when they arrived, and rifled through his spare mormon clothes. Kevin sighed loudly and Connor looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He questioned and Kevin gestures towards his suitcase. “I’m tired of wearing my uniform.” Kevin said and Connor frowned. “You haven’t bought any clothes when you and Arnold came here that one time?” Kevin shook his head. “No we came here for supplies and groceries like you told us too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor rolled his eyes. “Kevin I didn’t mean you couldn’t get anything that caught your eye. Everyone comes back with something.” He said and Kevin shrugged before glancing down at his sad suitcase. He felt something soft hit his face and he glanced down at the blue shirt in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Connor who shrugged. “Just put it on. You can wear your slacks with it.” Kevin said his thanks and grabbed his clothes and the shirt before going to go change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was fully dressed, the shirt smelling like Connor, he stepped out into their room and Connor held out his hand to him. Kevin raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor shrugged and blushed. “I think it would be weird if we weren’t holding hands.” He said. “We’re married and technically in the honeymoon stage, they’re gonna expect us to be all up on each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin couldn’t help but to agree and hesitantly grabbed at Connors cold hand. The ring from Connors hand felt even colder against Kevin’s and a shiver ran through his body. It seemed as if their marriage just became an excuse to touch up on each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked, hand in hand, in complete silence. Kevin’s mind was at war with himself. On the other hand, he felt nervous being so close to Connor but on the other hand, he knew he shouldn’t feel awkward. They were married, even if they were drunk at the time, but they had been friends before all this had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing needed to change. They were just stuck in a friendly marriage in the middle of Africa. The only two out and proud gay guys that they knew, and they were married. Absolutely nothing needed to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin blushed as he got flashbacks from their drunk makeout session that lead up to the marriage. He wondered if Connor remembered, but then again Connor didn’t say anything about it. Maybe he was embarrassed about it. Connor squeezed Kevin’s hand to bring him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go mingle.” He said and Kevin didn’t even realize they had reached the party. Kevin squeezed his hand back gently and let Connor lead the way, he was never really good with people. That was Connor, who smiled too wide and who was always touching people in a way that screamed friendly and not intrusive. Kevin was more uptight and closed off smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went off to socialize, wrapped up in each other in a way that screamed ‘we totally agreed to get married and we didn’t do it while drunk’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite them being two guys and Africa’s opinions towards them, everyone was friendly. There were no harsh words and insults being thrown towards them like there would be in America. Although, if either Connor or Kevin were transferred elsewhere, they would’ve never met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin didn’t know what to feel about that. Connor was a great friend. He’s been so kind and supportive throughout Kevin’s mixed feelings about this and Kevin hasn’t even asked him how he felt throughout the whole thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really loves you, you know.” A voice said from Kevin’s left and he jumped. It’s been almost two hours since they got here, and Connor had been whisked away by some of the ladies and men who were chatting animatedly with him. Kevin hadn’t even realized he’d been looking at him as he mingled alone near the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to where a petite woman stood next to him, observing the crowd as well. “I would hope so, I did marry him after all.” Kevin said chuckling awkwardly. She grinned. “He is very handsome.” She said pointing to Connor and Kevin couldn’t help but agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor had this certain boyish charm about him that made everyone feel right at home and even with Arnold, Kevin had felt suffocated at first, but something about seeing Connor for the first time was just different. It was like they had clicked. And Kevin didn’t know why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you. You’re both very lucky.” She said and Kevin thanked her. “I can tell you love him very much as well.” She said and Kevin blushed. “How can you tell?” He asked curiously and she smiled at him before pointing towards a man who was also in the circle talking to Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my husband, Ekon.” She said and sighing happily. “We’ve been together for a year and have just gotten married a month ago.” She looked at Kevin and smiled. “I know that you love him because you look at him the same way I look at Ekon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin wondered if this meant anything. Even after making out and getting married, Kevin had only viewed Connor as a friend. The old Kevin was focused on his mission to go to Orlando, and when that didn’t work out and things changed, new Kevin could have never even imagined being with someone romantically simply because he’d never thought of anyone like that before. What made Connor so different? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know Ekon loved you back?” He heard himself asking. She looked into his brown eyes and smiled. “I didn’t at first. I just kind of looked into his eyes and went for it.” He smiled at her short story. “And now we’re expecting a little one.” She put her hand on her stomach. “He doesn’t know it yet, but I think he’ll be surprised.” Kevin certainly was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beamed at her. “Congratulations.” He said. “I love kids.” Kevin was never a people person, but kids were a different story. He wondered if down the road, he could maybe adopt. Living in Africa wasn’t so bad and it wasn’t the best, but Kevin had Connor, Arnold and everyone else. And it was all he would need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Amaka.” She finally introduced. “I’m Kevin.” He said and she smirked. “We know all about you Mr. McKinley.” She said and Kevin felt his face go hot, nearly forgetting that everyone knew about him and Connor getting hitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began chatting away after that, Amaka telling Kevin her life story and how she got married and vice versa, except Kevin left out the whole being drunk part for reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told him how Ekon was afraid of the bugs roaming around and how she’d have to kill them for him when he would scream like a little girl, no matter how much he would deny it. Kevin thought about him and Connor. How Connor had to get rid of the spider even when he was drunk so Kevin could stop screaming even if that meant he would have gotten bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d talk about how whenever she was hurt, even if it was just a scratch, how he’d be at her side in an instant and fret until she was okay. Kevin thought about him and Connor. How Connor had tended to his splinter like it was a broken bone. He thumbed over the bandaid, feeling the frayed edges around the fabric, Connor said he’d need a new one soon. He smiled when he felt the cold metal over the bandaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more stories she had told, the more he thought about Connor. Connors smile. His hair. His skin. His freckles. His laugh. His whole mind was wrapped around Connor that he almost missed the hand that had hesitantly wrapped around his back and the man in question talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two over here chatting about?” He said looking in between Kevin and Amaka. Kevin didn’t even realize he had walked over here with Ekon in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin was just telling me how hot he thought you were.” Amaka said giggling, she may have had a few drinks in between her stories. She offered some to Kevin, but he never wanted that stuff ever again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the lie, Kevin felt himself blushing and avoiding eye contact with Connor. “Did he now?” Connor said teasingly, his grip on Kevin tightening. Kevin felt himself shudder involuntary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” She said and wrapped her arms around Ekon, hugging him from behind. “We’re the cuter couple though.” She said and Ekon blushed. Kevin remembered her telling him that Ekon wasn’t a man of many words, but that was fine because she did all the talking for him anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Kevin said before intertwining himself with Connor and resting his head on his shoulder. It felt a little awkward because they were standing, and Kevin’s head was at a weird angle but he just felt at home that moment. “All of Africa would probably disagree.” He said and Connor laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, music had come on and people had shuffled out into the middle of everything, a dance floor, Kevin realized. He watched as the couples went and embraced each other, rocking back and forth with their heads resting on the others shoulders. Even Ekon and Amaka excused themselves to dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor let go of his grip on Kevin’s back and Kevin turned to look at him. Connor looked around at the couples, his eyes a little downcast. Kevin took a deep breath before thinking about what Amaka said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just looked into his eyes and went for it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Connors eyes were turned from his so Kevin just sort of awkwardly cleared his throat before Connor looked at him a little hopefully. Kevin held out his hand and asked “Dance with me?” He smiled and Connor smiled back before taking his hand. “I thought you’d never ask.” He said and Kevin led them out to the dance floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin had never really danced before, that one time drunk didn’t count, so he stood awkwardly until Connor got his meaning and wrapped Kevin’s arms around his neck while he wrapped his own around Kevin’s waist and started to sway from side to side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there, swaying from side to side, looking into each other’s eyes and glancing away from time to time. Kevin noticed everyone watching them when they turned their way. It wasn’t the judgemental kind of staring, more of a kind fascination but Kevin wished that this moment could belong only to him and Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Kevin said looking back at Connor who was smiling softly back at him “Old Kevin would’ve flipped about being married to you and would’ve preached about homosexuality if he were in this situation right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about how far he had come, old Kevin was arrogant and only cared about himself. He was glad that he changed over the short few weeks in Africa. He never wanted to be Old Kevin again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does New Kevin think?” Connor questioned hesitantly and licked his lips, Kevin followed the movement. “About us being married?” He clarified. Kevin took a deep breath and looked into Connors eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New Kevin wouldn’t be okay with it at first.” He confessed. “But now he can’t stop thinking about kissing you.” He confessed and wondered why he kept referring to himself in the first person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old Connor would probably cry and feel disgusted with himself if this happened.” Connor confessed and Kevin felt a lump form in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does New Connor think about this?” Kevin asked when he found his voice. Connor looked thoughtful for a moment, then wrapped Kevin up tighter in his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New Connor is thinking about why you haven’t kissed him yet.” Connor said and Kevin felt himself surge forward, kissing Connor like his life depended on it. And he did. His grip on Connors shoulders tighten and he felt Connor immediately kiss back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin didn’t know how long they stayed like that, nor did he care. But Connor eventually pulled back, face flushed and grinning the brightest grin Kevin had ever seen. “What now?” Kevin said after a beat of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor shrugged. “Who cares? We have our whole life to figure this out.” He said and laid his head on Kevin’s shoulder after kissing the part where the shirt meets skin. Kevin closed his eyes and started swaying them back and forth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about how the last two months he had spent with Connor. All the secret smiles and late night conversations they had. Kevin had never felt so happy with someone, not even Arnold.  The thought elated him but it also terrified him. He didn’t want to screw things up with Connor. He wanted to be with him and hug him and kiss him and spend all his time with the man he was beginning to fall in love with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin opened his eyes when he felt someone staring at him. It turned out to be Ekon. And despite them barely even talking to each other earlier, Ekon just looked at Kevin and smiled, like he couldn’t believe his good fortune as he looked at his wife. Kevin smiled back at him, not really believing it either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ekon wiggled his eyebrows at Kevin, glancing at Connor before looking back at Kevin and giving him an exaggerated thumbs up. Kevin giggled and gave him a thumbs up back, then went back to being wrapped up in Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite earlier objections, Kevin was glad he got drunk. Because if he never did, then he would’ve never been as happy as he was now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I absolutely have no idea how to write how someone drunk behaves but i tried! I hope you enjoyed this two-shot and thanks for all the kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>